


Pretty

by MarvelMaree



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Prompts are bolded
Relationships: M'Baku (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are bolded

You sat on your couch curled up next to MBaku. You two had officially been dating for a few months now and you loved spending time with him. 

You had been friends with MBaku for roughly five years now. You two had met in your junior year of college and became fast friends. But having him as your best friend had made dating nearly impossible. Nearly. You’d still gone on dates, but they often ended things once they realized that you were MBaku’s best friend. 

It never really dawned on you that MBaku was the one chasing your dates away, and you were understandably mad at him, and you refused to talk to him for weeks. When you did finally start talking to him again, you realized that he only did it because he was protective of you. You two didn’t officially start dating for another few years.

“ _Stop staring at me!_ ” MBaku mumbled before kissing your forehead. You hadn’t realized that you were staring at him.

You pushed up your glasses and mumbled, “Sorry,” causing him to chuckle.

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

You mumbled a few words and MBaku chuckled and turned the sound on the TV down. “ _I can’t hear you,_ y/n.”

You shifted in your seat and turned to face him. “I was just thinking about how you used to sabotage all of my dates back in college.” you fiddled with the hem of your shirt before continuing. “And I’m honestly glad that you did because I kinda have wanted you to umm… I kinda want you to be my first, ya know? And I’ve known that for a while since way before we started dating. I just didn’t know how to tell you but now that we’re together I want you to be my first.”

Mbaku hooked his finger under your chin and made you look at him. He searched your eyes when they locked with his brown ones.

“I want you to be sure that’s what you want, y/n,” he stated clearly without breaking eye contact.

You nodded and he frowned, “No, I need to hear you say it. Say it again.”

You bit your lip, “MBaku, I want you to be my first.” and with that, he pressed his lips to yours.

You moved so that you were straddling his lap as the two of you kissed. 

M’Baku’s hands rested on your hips as you began to rock above him. You could feel his hard length against you through your pajama bottoms. You ended your kiss as you continued rolling your hips against his and he groaned.

“ _So fucking pretty_ , y/n.”

You had dreamed about hearing those words fall from his lips many times and finally hearing them sent chills down your spine. Before you knew it, MBaku stood up and wrapped your legs around his waist. You threw your arms around his neck as he made his way towards your bedroom. You were thankful that you didn’t have anything planned for the next day, because the promises that MBaku were whispering in your ear, you wouldn’t be able to leave the bed.


End file.
